


Thorbruce One-Shots & Drabbles

by TyMcDonald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bruce Banner - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im bad at writing, M/M, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Smut, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform, ThunderScience - Freeform, Top Bruce Banner, gammahammer - Freeform, im not kidding, like a lot, sometimes they're married sometimes they're not, there's a teacher au so there's that i guess, there's quite a but more smut than i imagined, thorbruce, thruce, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyMcDonald/pseuds/TyMcDonald
Summary: just a collection of thorbruce one-shots and drabbles that i write because i have nothing better to do.





	1. Do You Like Mr. Odinson?

The student's words rang in his ear’s. He didn't know how to respond. I mean, he did, but to his students? Hell no.

“Is it true that you and Mr. Odinson like each other?” Asked one of his more favored students, Veronica. The young freshman girl had run out of patience when it came to her curiosity. She felt as though she knew the answer (which was yes) but she just had to be sure.

“Uhmm. That's-uh-That's not a science related question, but I um appreciate your curiosity. I guess.” Bruce had stuttered in response. The end had sounded more like a question than an answer but he didn't feel as though he needed to correct himself.

Bruce glanced up towards the clock, noticing that there was only 5 minutes left of class.

“Alright kids, you can pack up or whatever now, there's only a few minutes left of class. I'll see you all tomorrow.” Bruce shooed of the snickering students and drowsily walked over to his desk at flopped down in the spinning office chair.

While the rest of his class stood by the door, just itching for the bell to ring, he noticed Veronica waltz her way over to his own desk.

“I don't feel as though that was a sufficient answer, Mr. Banner. I felt like you were avoiding my question.” Veronica said, in an almost mocking tone. “I've noticed the way you guys interact with each other… and just so you know I totally ship it. In fact, a lot of my friends do.”

Bruce huffed and rested his face in his hands, with were being propped up on the desk. “Veronica, please. I just want to rest before the next group of juniors come in here and terrorize me for another hour.”

“You can't avoid this forever,” Veronica was now walking backwards towards the door, as the bell began to ring, signalling their lunch break.

The truth is that Bruce had been avoiding it. Sure he had thought about it, and yes, maybe he did have feeling for Thor (Mr. Odinson) but even if he attempted to acknowledge said feelings, he could do nothing about it because they were co-workers and it could potentially result in them getting fired, that is if Thor reciprocated the feelings.

He pushed his thoughts aside when he saw Thor exiting his classroom from across the hall and entering his own, closing the door behind him, and joining the man at his desk by pulling up a chair from one of the science tables.

He routinely set his lunch on the desk in front of him and began eating his sandwich.

Bruce, still slightly flustered from the question he'd been asked just minutes earlier, looked up at Thor.

“S-so, how was, uhm, your class?” Bruce asked, not thinking of anything better to ask the man in front of him. It was common practice for Thor to go into Bruce's classroom to eat during their lunch period.

“Oh ya know, just the usual. History being taught and kids being bored and falling asleep. It never fails.” Thor said, mouth half-full of sandwich. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle to himself a little bit as he pulled his own lunch out.

“I couldn't imagine how kids could possibly be falling asleep during your class, especially having as hunky of teacher as you are.” Bruce said, noticing that he unintentionally made Thor blush a bit.

“Oh stop. Good looks can only get you so far. I guess I'm just a boring teacher is all.” Thor said, a child-like pout growing on his face.

“Okay either you're fishing for compliments or you actually have a really low self-esteem. But that's okay because I'd be willing to cater to either if we're being honest.” A smile appearing on the science teacher's face.

Thor jokingly threw his arms around Bruce, chanting, “Oh thank you! My saviour has come to rescue me!”

The hug was only meant to last a second or two, but it lingered longer than he had intended, due to Thor being distracted by how cute Bruce looked.

The eye contact between the two was so intense and so close, yet so magical but, eventually was what drove Thor to pull away from the now slightly awkward hug.

Both of them sat there, blushing beyond capacities they thought were possible.

“S-sorry… about th-” Thor was cut off by the sudden warmth of Bruce's lips against his own, and just as fast, no warmth at all.

Thor couldn't help but smile and hold his hand near his mouth, lingering where Bruce's lips had met his own.

He quickly turned his head and shares another kiss with Bruce, this time lasting a bit longer, and holding a lot more passion.

Thor lifted his hands so they were now resting on either side of his face.

Suddenly they heard footsteps enter the classroom and they both whipped their heads in the direction of the noise.

“Haha! I fucken knew it!!” Veronica stood there, chuckling to herself.

“Umm?? Language? And also what are you even doing in here, Veronica??” Bruce managed to say without stuttering, despite how unbelievably flustered he was at the moment.

“Relax. I'm just here to grab my phone, Mr. Banner. But I'll let you two get back to…” Veronica made slight hand motions and grabbed her phone.Within seconds, she slid back out of the classroom, shutting the door behind her and heading back towards the cafeteria, leaving the two teachers to their own devices. Thor resumed the kiss that they had ensued in before their ever-so-rude interruption.

One thing led to another and then with Bruce re-doing the last button of his shirt, checking how much time they had left before students would inevitably start filing in. 5 minutes. That's plenty of time. Bruce pecked Thor on the cheek and smiled.

“As much as I love your company, you should probably get going. But I'd love to do this again sometime, as long as it isn't in school.”

“Yeah. That'd be nice.” Thor smiled before gathering his lunch and returning to his own classroom, leaving Bruce alone with something that will definitely be on his mind for the rest of the day.


	2. A Little Help From A Certain Spider

Thor sat in front of his mirror with an almost hopeless look on his face. He tried once more though, despite him wanting to give up.

“Your beautiful looks inspire my loins with great power,” he said with a facade of confidence.

At that moment, Peter walked by Thor’s room and overheard something he probably shouldn’t have. He backed up in confusion to confront the man.

“Uhh?? Thor? Whatcha’ doing?”

Thor whipped his head around, completely embarrassed and going red from the neck up. 

“Peter Parker? I thought all the other avengers were out? What are you doing here?”

“They didn’t invite me because I’m a kid, but what are  _ you _ doing? It sounds like you’re trying to practice your flirting skills, in which that is definitely  _ not _ how you do it.”

“Well on Asgard-”

“We aren’t on Asgard, Thor. If you’re trying to woe one of us humans, I’d suggest you try something else,” Peter interjected.

This made Thor wonder. Peter was right that this was probably not the way to grasp the attention to someone from Midgard, but he didn’t even know how to do that, so he asked for some help.

“Do you know how I could ‘woe’ someone?” Thor questioned, making air quote with his fingers around the word ‘woe’.

Peter sprung with excitement as he realized what he was being asked of. He always wanted to be “The Matchmaker,” even if it were in some sort of roundabout way. 

Peter piped up with, “Maybe go with a compliment that’s a little more subtle… like for example if someone has a big butt, compliment them because humans like being complimented on their butts.”

“Alright!! Thank you Spider-Boy!! I will owe you greatly.” Thor said with a wide smile.

—-

The rest of the Avengers had returned from wherever it was they were and were hanging out in the lounge, exchanging some sort of conversation with each other.

‘Alright, Thor, This is your chance’ he told himself as he approached Bruce.

Thor sat down close to Bruce, who immediately turned to greet him.

“Hey Thor!! How are you?” 

Thor became nervous and stuttery, instantly becoming afraid of what he was about to say. He cleared his throat, and well, here goes nothing.

“Bruce I am quite fond of your rear end.” The entire room became silent.

The overwhelming silence was followed by Bruce blushing a shade that was comparable to that of a tomato, Nat spitting out her drink, Tony erupting into a fit of laughter, and Peter with his hand over his eyes, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

“Did… did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to say it like that,” Thor whispered to Bruce, even though everyone else could hear it.

“No… Um.. I just-uh- I just didn’t expect that. From you,” Bruce admitted. “but thanks, I guess. Can I-uh- talk to you over there for a second though?” He signaled over to a more quiet are where they would be alone.

When they were finally secluded from the rest of the group, Bruce wasted no time in giving Thor a look that was nothing short of ‘Umm? What the hell was that??’ If Thor hadn’t looked embarrassed earlier, he was definitely embarrassed now. 

“I’m sorry if I was overstepping my bounds, Bruce. I just really appreciate you and I wished to compliment you in a way that expressed my love for you.”

Bruce froze. “L-love?? For me?” Bruce could feel panic rising to his chest and his breaths start to get shorter.

Thor could see that Bruce was starting to physically panic. “Banner are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Please let me know if I did. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen this way…,” Bruce mumbled some nonsense, “And then I was supposed to tell  _ you _ that! Not the other way around. I had it all planned out and everything!”

“So y-you love me back?” Thor shyly asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I guess I do.” Bruce said, now smiling, and with a blush creeping up on his face.

Thor quickly wrapped his arms around Bruce, hugging him tightly. Bruce, although shocked at first, melted in Thor’s arms. He’d been surprised at how it happened, but he was thankful it did.

Thor pulled his head away from Bruce, looking down slightly and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and it felt as if there was electricity sparking from every nerve ending in his body. 

He could get used to this.  

 

 


	3. Somewhere Private

(Bruce’s POV)

 

Dinner was pleasant. It was a celebratory one, in fact. All of us decided it would be good to go to a fancy restaurant or something in honor of it being our 6th year together as the Avengers. 

 

In this restaurant, the seating arrangements were fairly simple; couples sat with each other. Me with Thor, Tony with Pepper, Steve with Bucky, so on and so forth. 

 

Throughout dinner, I felt Thor progressively getting closer to me and his hand slowly inching up my thigh. As he did this, I made knowing glances towards him, barely biting my lip. 

 

This was going great until I felt Thor reach over to whisper in my ear. The scruff on his face tickled my neck as he said, “If you don’t stop looking at me like that, we might have to go somewhere private.”

 

Just like that, he had me choking on my drink and about as red as Iron Man’s suit. The rest of the Avengers drew their attention to me and whatever choking noise it was that I just made. They looked at me expectantly.

 

“I… I um… The water just went down the wrong tube is all.” I tried to play it off as nothing but they knew they wouldn’t get anywhere if they asked so they just let it be. “I’m gonna um… go to the bathroom really quick,” I quickly spat out as an idea came to mind. 

 

I lightly pushed Thor out of the booth, being that he was on the end, and I rushed to find the bathroom, wherever it was because god I needed this.

 

As soon as I got to the bathroom, I hid in a stall and pulled out my phone, texting Thor.

 

**Me:** Babe come to the bathroom I need you 


	4. In Which Thor Gets Jealous

 

It all started with a simple compliment, which escalated to conversation. But as always, Thor wasn't having it.

 

“Your shirt’s pretty cool. Urban Outfitter’s?” A man with light brown curly hair directed his attention towards Bruce, a smirk on his face.

 

Bruce looked down at his shirt, thinking of where he got it, “Uh… yeah, actually, now that I think about it. Thanks. Yours isn't too bad either.”

 

Thor watched from the across the cafe, waiting for their drinks to be brought over by Bruce. With each passing section of watching the two converse, Thor grew more and more annoyed.

 

‘Who does he think he is? Flirting with  _ my _ boyfriend?’ Thor huffed and bit the inside of his cheek, looking away.

 

Bruce returned to the small table, drinks in hand, and sensed the displeasing vibe radiating off his boyfriend.

 

“Uh hey… Thor? What's wrong?” Bruce said, concerned he had done something wrong.

 

“Oh don't play that with me. I  _ saw _ you two flirting over there.” The harsh tone almost slapped Bruce in the face. He couldn't do much else besides look shocked.

 

“Well this is certainly the first time  _ I’m _ hearing of this. What the hell is your problem?” Bruce stopped in his tracks once he realized what was really going on. “Wait a minute… you're- you're  _ jealous _ aren't you?”

 

“No. I am not. Quite frankly, I'm pissed off,” Thor spat.

 

“Look, you totally are, but can we just continue this later because I just wanna drink my coffee,” Bruce said, taking a small sip of the drink in his hands.

 

Just like that, Thor chugged his entire drink, throwing the cup away, turning to Bruce and saying, “Alright. I'm done now. Can we go home?” In an almost sarcastic, off-putting tone.

 

Bruce now looked as though he was the mother of a rebellious teenager who had just done something to really piss her off. Bruce, as calmly as he could, walked out of the cafe and started his walk towards their shared apartment. And of course he knew Thor would follow suit.

 

As soon as they walked in the door, Bruce set his drink down and resumed their previous conversation.

 

Putting his finger on the taller man's chest, Bruce said, “Okay, I don't know who pissed in your cheerios this morning but I am here to tell you I'm not gonna be dealing with your shitty attitude.” Without realizing, Bruce had pushed the two of them closer and closer to the living room, now the both of them were standing in front of the couch.

 

“I don't know why the hell you would think I'd ever cheat on you with someone who just complimented me. God do you know how petty you sounded back there?” Bruce had to pause for a moment to let himself catch his breath.

 

At this point, Thor had lost his anger and annoyance and looked kinda embarrassed. But at the same time, turned on? The next thing he knew, words just came flying out of his mouth.

 

“God you look so fucking hot when you're mad.”

 

He stepped forward, grabbing Bruce tightly and looking him in the eyes before smashing his lips into the other man.

 

He flipped the two of them around and pushed Bruce down on the couch so he could straddle him.

 

Bruce grabbed Thor’s ass and slowly trailed kisses from his lips down to his neck, sucking just enough to leave small hickeys.

 

Thor felt Bruce become increasingly hard, so he decided to grind down on his lap, increasing the friction between them. 

 

As slight moans escaped from both of their lips, Thor brought his hands up to Bruce's chest, and then to the buttons of his shirt to unclothe him.

 

Bruce's hands also found their way up Thor’s torso so he could pull the man's t-shirt off, exposing the buff chest that belonged to his boyfriend.

 

Out of breath, they leaned their foreheads against each other, smirking.

 

“Once we're done here, you're gonna know that you're mine. And only you. No one else.” Bruce said, hungrily.

 

With a few awkward movements and undoing of buttons, they were both left completely naked on the couch. This time, Thor was pinned down, and Bruce scouring his body lustfully.

 

Bruce positioned himself at Thor’s entrance, sliding in ever-so-gently. Once his full length was inside of Thor, there was no holding him back.

 

“Ah, Bruce, Fuck that feels so good.” Thor moaned out, letting himself be pounded into.

 

He grabbed hold of Bruce's wrists, digging his fingernails into him, which only drove Bruce even more.

 

The only other times that Thor has been fucked this hard were times that either of them returned from being gone for a long period of time. But hey, Thor wasn't complaining. 

 

This was more than enough proof for Thor to know that Bruce wouldn't “cheat” on him. Plenty enough.

 

The thrusts became sloppier and sloppier, letting Thor know that Bruce was close. 

 

“Fuck - I'm - about - to - cum” Thor huffed out between thrusts.

 

It was only moments before the both of them were in shambles, Bruce lying on top of Thor, trying to regain their breaths. 

 

“Was that good enough?” Bruce mumbled, face squished against Thor’s chest.

 

Thor bent his head down to kiss the top of Bruce's head. “I love you, and I apologize for earlier.”

 

“It's okay, I understand that you get jealous sometimes,” bruce said with a smirk.

 

“I wasn't jealous but-” Thor was shushed by Bruce's fingers coming up to his lips.

 

“Hush. I'm tired”

 

“Well then, do you reckon we take a nap? In the bed of course.”

 

“No, here is fine.” Bruce snuggled up closer to Thor, head resting in the crook of his neck. Yeah, here is fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
